


Perfect Match

by skysantababy35



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Stillbirth, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: “Dear Miss Granger,We hope this letter finds you well. As we are sure you are aware as of May 27th, 1998 we [The Wizengamot] have enacted the “Marriage Law”. Due to falling birth rates and marriages, we must all work together to change this.This requires us to find your perfect match(es) and you to abide by the terms set forth in the letter below.We have found your perfect match(es) and we are excited to say that these men are:Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orian Black, both men reside at 12 Grimmauld Place and have also received their letters today, June 20th. Please make haste in meeting with your chosen betrothed(s) and arrange for your wedding day!You and your Betrothed(s) have until July 20th to wed, please contact a ministry official so they can be in attendance during your bonding ceremony."





	1. Chapter 1

November 19th, 1998

Hermione hummed quietly as she moved about the kitchen, house elves watching her with their huge watery eyes, little hands wringing in their shirts. Their mistress had been having her evening cravings for as long as she’d been at Hogwarts and now that she was due with her first child in the next few months, they had grown quite out of hand in their opinion.

“Mistress shoulds be lying down, let Tippy help her carry that! Can bring to her rooms.” The tiny elf squeaks out, her eyes going impossibly wider as Hermione nearly drops the teapot she had in her hands.

“Don’t worry,” she smiles at Tippy and sets the pot on her tray of assorted tea sandwiches, “I won’t be much longer and if it makes you happy I’ll let you carry it.”

The elf nearly whines but agrees quickly, “missus you must be resting, you complain of your feet swelling!” She reminds the witch but grimaces as Hermione chuckles.

Hermione pauses to rest a hand on her belly and lean against the counter, “I will be fine, Tippy. I have five months before we need to worry about anything. I’ll be going now anyway, don’t you worry.”

Tippy claps her hands, relieved and quickly moves to grab the tray, disappearing to Hermione’s rooms.

Shaking her head wit a smile, Hermione slips her wand into the pockets of her robe as she walks to her rooms. Tippy had become a good friend over the last several months.

 

While she still had Ginny, Harry, and Luna, she hadn’t had many friends left after the new marriage laws had gone into effect, most abandoning their “eighth year” in favor of just taking their NEWTs and going into the work force. Ron had gone all but radio silent in anger. He had expected to marry her and truthfully, so had she. But if she was honest with herself she was quite relieved that he had not been her match because if he was going to be so irrational over something like this, something she nor he had no choice in, then she didn’t think she’d want him to be her husband or father to the 2 children the law required she birth. While he was beginning to come around again, he still resented her and it was clear in every interaction they had.

“Sexist,” she grumbles under her breath thinking of the laws put in place.

It was mere weeks after the war ended when Kingsley, recently appointed Minister for Magic had passed the law. Having seen the death toll vs pregnancy and birth count the Wizengamot had “no choice” (in their words) but to pass a law that required any unmarried fertile witch or wizard of seventeen years of age or older be married off to the ministries choice and fulfill the duty of giving birth to a minimum of two children in the next six years. The first to be conceived within the first year of marriage.

If a couple was already married and under the age of 50 they too would be forced to conceive within the next twelve months. Even Arthur and Molly Weasley had been affected, though they had given the wizarding world seven perfectly healthy children, the Weasley Matriarch now carried their eighth.

Hermione had been stricken when she first received the news, terrified of who she would be matched with considering the choice was completely out of her hands and as Kingsley had informed them all, completely out of his as well.

The matches flooded in a few days later and in a shocking turn of events Harry had been matched with Luna Lovegood and Ron with Lavender Brown (which was… Not so shocking). Ginny had been heartbroken at the news but she had accepted it, knowing the choice was out of anyone’s hands.

Her cool exterior had broken though when her match came in and it had turned out to be Draco Malfoy. That had not gone over well. While the blonde wizard and his family had become loyal to the Order during the last several months before the war ended, that unfortunately didn’t mean that Ginny had forgiven him or his father in specific for slipping her Tom Riddles’ diary in her first year.

This had shaken their tight knit group of course, but Ginny and Draco’s wedding had been one of the largest and most beautiful events of the year. Hermione took this as a sign that the Malfoy’s either wanted to prove that they were accepting of the marriage OR that they wanted to be put back into the best light possible and throwing the event of the century would certainly do that with how superficial the wizarding community was. Hermione hoped it was a bit of both.

Ron and Lavender’s marriage was quick and relatively painless, actually quite a good match Hermione thought. After her attack during the final battle, Lavender had seemingly mellowed a bit. She had nearly been killed, but in the end had been left with was scars covering her from throat to pelvis. Much like Bill she had symptoms of Lycanthropy but no transformations. Both had decided to leave Hogwarts after the final battle, Ron going into the Auror academy and Lavender deciding to open a small divination shop with Pavarti in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Luna though, that was something else. It had taken a while but the two had become quite passionate and loving. They also had wasted no time in conceiving their first child, Luna was nearly six months now with twins. Before their marriage, Harry had been convinced he would go with Ron into the academy but ultimately decided to stay put at Hogwarts but not as a student. He took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and taught the first through third years. Meanwhile; Luna was content to continue with her schooling and help her father run the Quibbler.

 

Hermione on the other hand, well, her match had come as a major surprise to everyone.

The brunette was “gifted” with not one but TWO wizards. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Two undeniably beautiful and extraordinarily different men..

Triads weren’t unheard of in this world but she still felt strange as she was thrust into a marriage between the two men.

***

June 20th 1998 (Grimmauld Place)

The kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place is bustling when a letter falls in front of 3 occupants at the rather large table. Hermione freezes, her hands gripping the mug in her hands tightly and her eyes staring widely at the letter sits in front of her. Her gaze is only broken as the owl hoots at her and a gentle hand is placed on hers. “Hermione,” Ginny murmurs, her eyes searching Hermione’s, “it’s going to be okay.”

An indignant noise is heard from across the table, Sirius, Hermione vaguely recognizes. His reaction to the letter had been completely different than hers, he’d thrust a scrap of bacon at the owl and ripped his letter open.

Hermione’s head jerks up and she stares at him, “This CAN’T be correct,” another voice says from down the way, Remus, her brain registers.

“What?” Miss Weasley says, her eyes searching the three faces for any sign of what the newest matches would be.

“I got Hermione,” Sirius and Remus say at the same time, their heads shooting back and forth between each other and the young witch.

The girl looks wide eyed at them both, “I-what?”

Ginny wastes no time, ignoring the fact that her friend was still mostly frozen and rips the letter in front of them open and makes a sound as Hermione jerks the letter out of her hand and shakily reads it aloud.

“Dear Miss Granger,

            We hope this letter finds you well. As we are sure you are aware as of May 27th, 1998 we [The Wizengamot] have enacted the “Marriage Law”. Due to falling birth rates and marriages, we must all work together to change this.

This requires us to find your perfect match(es) and you to abide by the terms set forth in the letter below.

We have found your perfect match(es) and we are excited to say that these men are:  
Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orian Black, both men reside at 12 Grimmauld Place and have also received their letters today, June 20th. Please make haste in meeting with your chosen betrothed(s) and arrange for your wedding day!

You and your Betrothed(s) have until July 20th to wed, please contact a ministry official so they can be in attendance during your bonding ceremony.

Below you will find the terms of this new law, as we are sure this can be a very confusing time, we want this to be the most pleasant experience it can be!

You must bond with your chosen betrothed(s) no later than 11:59pm July 20th, 1998.

You will have the next twelve months following your bonding to conceive one child.

You will have six years from the date of the birth of your first child to conceive your second child.

You must have intercourse with your betrothed(s) no less than twice a month until you conceive, once pregnant it is encouraged but not required of you. We recommend for the sake of intimacy you do continue.

If you have more than one betrothed you are required to only have one child per partner, but still a household minimum of two children.

*Birth control potions, spells, and other paraphernalia is restricted from now until your second child is conceived. If you are found with any of these items you may be subject to 10 months in Azkaban or magical draining and wand snapping.*

If you have further questions, please contact a ministry official in the magical bonding and marriage law office.

 

Thank you and good luck!

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister For Magic”

 

Hermione had broken off mid-way through and Ginny had finished it, her own voice shaking as she read it aloud. Ginny’s hand clutched Hermione’s and she looked sadly at her friend.

Sirius stared at the young woman and grimaced, surely he wouldn’t be paired with his god sons best friend.

He had no problem with Remus, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d fucked a bird together. Or just plain fucked each other, that was just as common. But now as they shared a glance, it looked like that was exactly what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback continues

Late that evening Hermione sat in the drawing room, a book absently sat in her lap and her feet curled underneath her. She was trying desperately to think of anyway to get out of this, not because the men she’d been paired with weren’t attractive. They were!

But she was half their age and her best friend was their god son for fucks sake!

Hermione nearly jumps off the couch when she hears a throat clear from the door way, a sheepish Remus makes his way into the room gesturing toward the other cushion as if to ask if he could sit. She nodded quickly, tugging the throw blanket that covered her a little closer. “Hello, professor,” she murmurs quietly.

The older wizard winces, hating how extremely aware he was about their age difference “Please. Call me Remus.”

She nods, fiddling with tassels on the age of her blanket, looking at him. “Remus, okay.”

He sighs, sitting next to her and nodding at the book she’s reading. “Preparing for school already, then?”

She looks down, laughing quietly, some of the tension melting away as they dive into a safe topic. “Always,” she grins, marking her spot in her book and closing it. “I’ve decided to go into healing after school is finished, I have a spot as an apprentice this year with Poppy so I’m trying to finish up some reading before we go back.”

He nods, grinning at her, “healing you say, you will be amazing at that,” Remus murmurs to her, his hand moving to rest upon her knee.

She makes a quiet noise, cheeks flushing. “Yes, I- I’ve spent so much time in the midst of war and pain it-” she pauses, “and all the casualties, there is still so much for healers to do. Therapies and curing illnesses from the curses caused by death eaters. I just want to do good for the people of our world,” she finishes, affirming her words with a bob of her bushy head.

“You truly are the brightest witch of your age, I have faith you can do whatever you put your mind to,” Remus tells her, squeezing her knee and smiling.

She smiles back, her cheeks still flushed but tension was ebbing a bit. “Thank you, Remus.”

They sit in a comfortable silence until there’s an uncomfortable clearing of throat near to the doorway. Their heads jerk in that direction and Remus smiles tentatively as Sirius makes his way into the room and seats himself in the large armchair near them. “Hello, ‘Mione,” he murmurs, staring at the young woman in front of him.

She smiles weakly and nods at him, “Sirius,” she whispers.

Remus coughs awkwardly and sighs, “well, I suppose we should talk about this… Eh… Predicament we find ourselves in, yeah?”

Hermione snorts, “oh yes, predicament is a word for it. An overstep of government affairs is another.”

Sirius grins at that and Remus smiles sheepishly, she always was blunt and not one to shy away from difficult topics.

“Well I guess I will begin then,” the werewolf grins, squeezing her knee once more and looks to their would-be bride. “Sirius and I spoke briefly about this and were thinking since we have a month to plan the wedding we thought we could have our ceremony on the 18th of next month… Then we could take a honeymoon for a few weeks… So we will have an opportunity to get to know each other before we go back to Hogwarts.”

Hermione’s brows raise, “we?”

Remus bobs his head, “yes, Minerva has been gracious enough to offer Sirius and I positions at Hogwarts. I will take over Defense once more and Sirius transfiguration. He was quite gifted with it at school and since she will be taking over as Head Mistress she needed a replacement.”

“Oh,” she whispers, shrugging a bit, “so, that’s good… I – yeah I guess the 18th is fine. Where would we even go for a honeymoon though?”

Sirius speaks now, his husky voice drawing a flush to her cheeks. She had had a crush on Sirius since she’d met him – WELL, slightly after… When he’d gotten a bath and shave. “I have a villa in Greece, Cephalonia to be precise actually. It’s a secluded part of the island the Blacks rarely used, mostly rented it out for pureblood shit,” he shrugs, “it’s beautiful though, I went as a child and young adult. I thought it would be perfect for this.”

Hermione slowly nodded, biting her lip, “Okay, I suppose that’s fine then.”

The room falls silent as she accepts their offer, not too awkward but not exactly comfortable.

“Well I suppose I should head to bed, but… We’ll talk more okay?” Hermione sends them both a strained smile. “Wedding planning starts tomorrow then, I suppose!” She jokes.

They nod at her and smile back, waving as she goes.

When the door is closed behind her, Sirius looks over at his lover with a smirk, “Not it on the wedding planning, that’s all you!”

Remus guffaws, “no way! You are way more of a ponce!”

“Not it,” Sirius replies, throwing his hands up and leaning toward him, “I’ll suck your cock for it.”

With a quirk of his brow Remus smirks, “you’d do it anyway.”

The dark haired wizard shrugs, leaning over to kiss him, “yeah, how about I’ll do it twice?”

  
***  
  
  
  
  


July 18th, 1998

The morning of their bonding Hermione awoke to a busy house, she had slept at the burrow the previous evening over Grimmauld place, according to Ginny and every other woman who cared about tradition, “Groom- well, grooms! Can’t see the bride before the wedding.” This led to a roll of her eyes but she had assented and allowed her friend to usher her into the floo.

The sunny July morning gave way to overcast afternoon and by the time Hermione was ready to walk down the aisle a slight drizzle had begun. She grimaced, patting slightly at her hair, Ginny had spent so long styling it that she hated to think that it may fall before the wedding even began.

The redhead swatted at her hands, muttering about her messing it up. She smiled at the bride and sighed, “you look gorgeous.”

Hermione smiles at her, thanking her quietly, smoothing her hands down the length of her gown.

Though many brides in the wizarding world favored formal robes over gowns, she had chosen an ivory colored muggle wedding gown. The ballgown was satin with a sweetheart neckline and the thinly beaded straps added a touch of flair according to the shopkeeper. However; the plunging back, coming to rest just above her bum, showed just enough skin that Ginny had declared Remus and Sirius would be just begging to jump her bones the moment they got her alone. This had caused Hermione to sputter and shriek at the thought.

“Well it’s true,” Ginny sniffed, smirking, “you look decidedly shag-able.”

Hermione had rolled her eyes but inside had agreed, she did look beautiful…And sexy.

Sexy bookworm, the thought had made her snort.

Now, standing in front of the mirror she looked nothing like a bookworm, she looked like a woman. Tears came to her eyes as she stared, the thought that the last time she had worn a gown that made her feel this ‘grown up’ had been when her mother and she had gone to muggle London to purchase her Yule Ball dress.

Ginny came to stand behind her, her own red locks curled and the gown she wore was a tea length deep maroon. “Hey now, don’t cry. You look beautiful, what is the matter?”

Hermione sniffled, desperately trying not to mess up her makeup that Fleur had graciously done for her. “I- I just always imagined my mum would be here for my wedding day and – and she isn’t and will never be.”

Ginny made a small noise, her mouth forming an O, “Oh Hermione… I’m so sorry, I – I had forgotten.”

“It’s alright,” the curly haired witch mumbles, looking to the ceiling and wiping her eyes, trying to appear tough, “enough sadness. I have men to marry.”

Ginny pulls her into a hug and pulls back to smile at her, “you are correct, yes you do! And it’s getting close to time!”

*  


As she walked down the aisle, all Hermione could think about was how surreal it was. Less than three months ago she was fighting in a war and now she was marrying two of her best friends fathers friends… Weird didn’t cover it.

When she reached the altar, she hands off her flowers to Ginny and takes a deep breath as she smiles shyly at her grooms.

Neither of the wizards could take their eyes off her. She was beyond beautiful.

As the ceremony began Hermione tuned out the officiant and observed them, Remus was diligently listening to the officiant and Sirius was alternating between staring boredly at his nails and sneaking looks at his new bondmates.

At the declaration of marriage the officiant signaled that they all must join hands and as they did, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that her hands were dwarfed in theirs.

She had not noticed until then just how much larger both of them were than she was, both stood a full foot or so taller than her and both filled out now that they had a chance to eat regularly and work out together.

She bit her lip and listened to the officiant, nodding along to what he was saying and gasped as golden ribbons shot out from his wand to bind their hands together. She had seen several weddings now and each time it took her breath away at the intimacy of it all, now that it was her own she couldn’t help but feel a satisfaction in her soul as their bond was sealed.

Well. Not sealed, she could feel the bond licking at her as if it were a flame, telling her that they needed to fulfil the final step before their bond could be sealed.

Her grooms stared at her and glanced at each other, discretely repositioning themselves as they felt stirring as well.

It was going to be a long reception.


	3. Chapter 3

When the reception winds down and all of their guests are suitably intoxicated, they call the day to a close. Despite the storms, they had all had a grand time, even Remus who never was one for social situations in which he was the center of attention.

Hermione had danced, laughed, and drank with each of them, leading Sirius and Remus to see her in a new light. She was not just a friend of Harry’s or former student, but a beautiful and energetic woman.

Wizarding ceremonies, especially triadic ceremonies, didn’t require a kiss to seal the bond. Only penetrative sex could fulfil that. Clearly none of them wanted to think about it but the urge was immense, the bond pleading with them to fill the young witch and make her theirs. Their officiant had stayed throughout the reception and when leaving had taken care to remind them about the consummation clause that must be fulfilled within the next 24 hours.

So when everyone had left for the evening and Hermione kissed her friends goodbye, the triad apparated to their home and collapsed on the couch in the library. A fire roared in front of them and Hermione kicked her now sore feet up on Remus’ lap and rested her back against Sirius’ chest.

The men looked down at their witch and then to each other, this was like no other experience that they had had before.

When they had fucked Marlene McKinnon together, starting their sixth year, they had gone right into it, cocks blazing as Sirius had crudely put it. She had taken them both like a champ and there’d been many repeat performances until her death in 1981. Sirius felt his cock grow hard as he thought about their previous relationship with her, his preference for her cunt and Remus’ for her ass, they had had a great relationship.

But now with Hermione he could tell it’d be different, she was obviously a virgin. Even if it wasn’t obvious, Remus could tell because her scent had been the same and over the years he had been able to tell when a witch had lost her virginity. An embarrassing trait if he was completely honest. Marlene most certainly had not been.

They would have to be careful with her, delicate even, Remus had told him. He disagreed but if it made Hermione comfortable then he would do whatever it took.

 

Remus gently rubbed her feet and smiled at the two of them, Hermione lay against Sirius’ chest and had her eyes closed. He was still slightly intoxicated and as the bond nudged him, increasingly horny.

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Sirius nudges her jokingly, his arm coming to wrap around her waist, “it’s our wedding night.”

She flushes, her eyes fluttering open, “oh… I’d nearly forgotten,” she says sarcastically, sitting up a bit and looking between the two.

The wolf grimaces at her tone before smiling reassuringly at her, “yes. I say we move this to our room then?”

Hermione sighs, nodding, there’s not much choice in the matter but she’s not entirely upset about that. She isn’t sure if that’s from the bond nudging her or her girlish crush on these two men. Though is it girlish to have a crush on your husbands (arranged or not)?

 

Sirius stands and helps her up, deciding belatedly to scoop her up, laughing wolfishly as she squeaks his name and grasps onto the collar of his robes. Remus shakes his head fondly and follows behind the two, climbing the stairs to the fourth floor.

Hermione half expects the room to look as Harry described it, covered in muggle biker girl posters and Gryffindor colors. Instead she finds a respectable bachelors’ bedroom.

A tall king size platform bed is in the center of the room, a dark grey cozy looking comforter covers the bed and a mound of pillows are stacked neatly at the headboard. She looks around, a chaise sits next to a large window and a tall lamp is lit behind it, the only light in the room. A few shelves and dressers are around the room, two doors are on the opposite wall, a closet and a bathroom she presumes.

Sirius sits her on the bed, his hands coming to rest on her waist, “different than you were expecting?” He asks, chuckling as he notices her inspecting his room.

She flushes, caught. “Well… Yes, the only reference I have is of Harry mentioning it to me. He implied it looked much different.”

Remus smirks, sitting down upon the chaise and begins to take his shoes off, “Much has changed in the last year or so, Sirius has grown up it would seem.”

The dark haired man sputters jokingly, “Grow up? Me!? Never. I may have refined my tastes but that doesn’t mean anything!”

Hermione grins, peering up at him, “well perhaps that’s not such a bad thing, I’m afraid I wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing a room with two men and several muggle biker women!”

Sirius stares at her, his lips forming a lecherous grin, “oh? Well I might find that quite enjoyable actually.”

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles, inwardly she is surprised at just how comfortable she feels with these two.

Remus tone becomes serious as their laughter winds down, he walks over to them and perches on the edge of the bed. He takes Hermione’s hand and begins the speech he’d practiced in his head, “‘Mione, we want you to know that we want this to be good for you, this marriage may be required but we intend to be good husbands…And fathers.”

She holds her breath for a moment, “I- thank you, Remus.” She looks to Sirius for confirmation and he nods in agreement.

“We intend to also be great lovers, since the ministry is requiring this of us. We definitely don’t intend to leave you unsatisfied,” he winks at her, making her snort and blush.

“Ah-that too,” Remus frowns at Sirius’ forwardness.

She nods slowly, biting her lip, “well… I suppose you should know that I am a virgin.”

“That we figured,” Sirius tells her, “don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

She gulps, the looks they are giving her are so sincere and she feels the bond flare in her belly, her panties become damp.

The wizards feel it too, a soft groan comes from Sirius as he feels his cock stir in his slacks, “Hermione. Can we touch you?”

She jerks her head in affirmation and then they’re on her, Remus’ lips moving to press against her throat and Sirius takes her mouth.

It isn’t her first kiss, Viktor had that pleasure, but by god did she wish it had been. Sirius’ mouth moves against hers slowly and his hand deftly move to the low back of her gown, all but touching her ass.

Remus noses along her throat and he steps back, helping her stand and he presses against her from the back.

“I don’t think we told you today just how ravishing you look in that gown, love,” Sirius mumbles against her mouth, his other hand coming to rest upon her cheek. “I could just… Tear it off.”

The witch gasps against him, her tongue flicking across her lips as she pulls back slightly, “there’s a zipper,” she whispers, her cheeks thoroughly flushed and eyes heavily lidded.

Remus chuckles, hands caressing her sides until he finds the zipper in question, the second it is undone both wizards move just enough to slip the straps off her shoulders and let the gown pool to the ground.

Before them she stands only in her sweet scrap of blue panties, barely covering anything.

Her arms come up quickly to shield their view of her perky breasts, her nipples hardening a bit with the slight chill in the air.

“Don’t,” Sirius growls lowly, his eyes going straight to her perfect tits, he grasps her wrists gently and moves them to her sides, “we want to see you, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Remus echoes the sentiment with a slight groan, his eyes meet hers, “most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

A smile crosses her lips, heat pooling in her belly. She doesn’t speak though, as Remus’ head dips a second later to latch onto one of her pert nipples. Sirius follows shortly after, releasing her wrists and ducking down to lap at her other breast.

They leave gentle love bites and she gasps, sudden pleasure overwhelming her as she feels them work her body. Remus is gentle but firm and Sirius is playful and a bit rough. Complete opposites and yet somehow they work to make a perfect balance.

She finds herself on the bed a short time later, Remus abandoning her tit to tug her panties off and press kisses down her belly. A gasp falls from her lips when she feels his mouth move to her cunt.

Hermione  **was** a virgin, that didn’t mean that no one had touched her before. Viktor had eaten her out and pressed his fingers inside her, made her fall apart around his fingers. But that had been nothing compared to the way these men were touching her now.

Remus nuzzles at her clit, laving his tongue in circles around it. “Fuck,” he grunts, his hands pushing her thighs further apart as he dives into her.

Sirius smirks, lifting his head, “how does our little bride taste?” He asks, moving to cup her cheeks and press his lips against hers, “she smells divine.”

Hermione flushes, eyes fluttering shuts and letting out a sharp gasp as Remus’ tongue presses into her soaked cunt. “She **tastes** divine,” the sandy haired wizard sighs out, thrusting his tongue deeper, fucking her with it.

The dark wizard cards his fingers through her curls and pulls back a bit to look at their young witch, “Who do you want first?” He ask her quietly.

She bites her lip, moaning as Remus continues his attention to her, “I- I’m not sure!” She squeaks as Remus slowly moves to press a finger into her.

“We could take you at the same time,” Sirius suggests gently, untangling his fingers from her hair and tugs Remus up so he can press their girl back onto the bed, so she is lying on her back.

Hermione’s eyes widen, “Oh- I don’t think- you would fit!” She exclaims, peering up at them and her eyes flick to the very noticeable bulges in their pants.

Remus glances to his friend and nods slowly, “she may be right Padfoot… Not for her first time. But- Perhaps you should? I don’t mean to offend but my cock is a bit bigger.”

Sirius snorts, though he doesn’t object, he knows it to be one hundred percent true.

Together they undress, watching each other and Hermione out of the corner of their eyes. She sits, perched on the edge of the bed like a curious bird, she’d never seen either of them like this. She shivered a bit and gasps quietly as their pants drop, Remus **was** the larger of the two, but that didn’t mean Sirius was at all lacking.

Remus’ cock curved up to his belly and she estimated that he was at least nine inches or so and very decent girth, the hair surrounding him was neatly groomed and she could tell he took great care in the appearance. Sirius however, his cock was nestled against a dark patch of curls, also curved and large, maybe seven and a half or so inches. She didn’t know how she’d take them, either alone or much less at the same time.

She feels her blush spread across her skin in reddened patches as Sirius clears his throat, “alright love?” He asks with a grin as he notices her taking them in. “See something you like?”

Hermione bites her lip, looking between them and nodding. “You- You’re very large?” She says lamely, the statement sounding more like a question.

Sirius shrugs a shoulder, moving to the bed and motioning for her to lie back against the pillows. She does as he asks and rests her head against a large, soft pillow, watching as they join her. Remus seats himself next to her head and Sirius settles between her legs on his knees.

Her chest heaves as the nerves get the best of her and she feels her legs shake as Sirius moves his hands to rest on them, gently rubbing over her thighs, “hey now,” he whispers, leaning down to press his lips to hers, “nothing to be nervous about, okay?”

She takes a shuddering breath, kissing him back slowly before nodding, saying nothing.

“Siri, be careful with her,” Remus murmurs, running his fingers through her hair and smiles down at her, “You are beautiful, Mione. Don’t worry. We will take good care of you.”

She nods, worrying her lip between her teeth before flicking her tongue over it.

Sirius takes her silence as consent and he slowly positions his cock against her cunt, pressing just the tip inside her.

Her mouth forms an O as he presses in, it doesn’t hurt, Remus’ tongue had guaranteed that she was wet and ready enough to take him. It just feels uncomfortably large as he fills her, like nothing else she had felt before.

Remus lies down beside her, peppering kisses against her cheeks and lips, “how does he feel inside you, love?”

Sirius groans at his lovers’ words, stilling as he bottoms out inside her virgin pussy. She was beyond tight, it took everything he had not to come right then.

The witch whimpers a bit, “I- big,” she whispers, wiggling her hips a bit and gasping as Sirius grips at her hips, a silent plea for her to stay still.

“Not as young as I once was,” Sirius jokes, voice strained, smirking at her, “but with a tight cunt like yours, I still need a moment.”

Hermione flushes brightly at his words, nodding and letting Remus kiss her breathless.

Slowly Remus makes his way down her body until he can suckle on her nipples, his fingers finding her clit as Sirius begins to slowly move inside the witch.

She whimpers, her cunt fluttering around Sirius as he moves. Pleasure strikes her as Remus kisses and licks and touches her.

The room is quiet, only breathy moans and the slap of skin against skin fills the silence.

As Sirius fucks her, he takes in how gorgeous she is and how beautifully she takes his cock. Glancing down he groans as he watches the glorious view of her cunt wrapped around his cock and he loses it, smashing his lips to hers and thrusts into her a few more times before he comes, his hips jerking and then stilling as he fills her up with his come.

She gasps, pussy clenching tightly around his cock as she feels his cock slightly jerk inside her. Hermione grips onto his arms and takes his kisses as well as she takes his cock. “Oh,” she sighs, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “I- that was good,” she whispers, unsure of what else to say.

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her throat, “Sorry it didn’t last longer,” is all he can say, slowly pulling out of her and shifting to sit on the other side of her as Remus takes his spot.

The witch is sore already, they both could tell from the way she winced as Sirius had pulled out of her, Remus aims to help that a bit before continuing.

Remus leans down, examining her and hushes her as she squeaks a little and tries to close her legs. He spreads her thighs and looks at her again, the lips appear a bit swollen and pearly white come covers the entrance of her sweet pink pussy. Without a thought he presses his tongue against her sore cunt, laving the come out of her pussy and soothing the ache Sirius’ cock had caused.

She gasps, head falling back against the pillows again and her fingers grasping at his hair. “Remus!” She cries, whimpering at the touch.

Sirius groans at the sounds she makes, his fingers playing with the witches hair as he watches. He knew Remus had a thing for come but gods, watching Remus lick the come from her cunt was different than feeling the man licking it out of his ass.

Remus licks and suckles at her until she’s nearly crying from pleasure, sobbing her release.

As she comes, Remus quickly moves between her thighs and thrusts his throbbing cock into her, not letting up as he thrusts into her, smiling into her throat as she comes around him a second time.

She whines, taking his cock just as beautifully as she had Sirius’, opening up for him and gasping as he fucks her.

Sirius nuzzles Remus’ cheek and catches the mans lips in a kiss as he fucks their bride, “she’s fucking gorgeous, you’re both so fucking gorgeous,” Sirius groans into his mouth, jerking his cock as it hardens again.

Remus grunts, unable to speak as he continues to thrust into the witch beneath him.

She grapples at his shoulders, clutching at him as he fucks her, “Remus!” She screams out, coming a third time, just as he begins to coat her insides with his own release.

Sirius follows a short while after, grunting as come covers his belly.

Remus lays atop of Hermione for a bit before pulling out of her, pressing lazy kisses to her lips and cheeks, “alright love?”

She looks at him a bit dazedly, smiling up at them both and nods her agreement, “yes, it was… Amazing.”

They both smile back at her, Sirius grabbing his wand from the table to mutter a quick cleansing charm.

Remus grabs the comforter from where it had been discarded during their time together and covers the three of them, pulling Hermione close against his chest and smiling as Sirius cuddles against her other side, “rest now, love.” He whispers, nosing against her hair.

Sirius murmurs the same, his hand covering Remus’ where it rests on top of Hermione’s belly.

Soon both men are asleep and Hermione takes in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling.

Maybe being their wife wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, they all rise awkwardly, going their separate ways to shower and ready themselves for the day, the passion of the evening gone as the day dawns bright.

Hermione stands in the kitchen, coffee cup in her hands, today they’re leaving to spend a few weeks in Greece and the thought makes her anxious. While she could hold a conversation with the two under normal circumstances, she wasn’t quite sure she had enough material to get through a month alone with them.

Similarly, Sirius was thinking the same thing as he made his way down the stairs and Remus ushers the two of them through the floo. They would be taking an international portkey to the Grecian Ministry and then side along apparating to Sirius’ villa.

She stumbles and nearly retches as they land in the ministry, the only thing keeping her from face planting is Remus’ solid grip around her waist, righting her. She thanks him with a smile, grabbing her bags from where they had fallen to the floor.

Ginny had helped her pack, going shopping for summer clothes that she would never need in London or Scotland. Sirius had handed off his muggle credit card that was hooked to his Gringotts account and told them to have at it, winking at Ginny and telling her to not let Hermione hold herself back. In her case were high waist shorts that showed off a decent amount of skin and bikinis as well as light weight strappy tops.

The three checked into the ministry, allowing the aurors to scan their wands before they let them go off. When finished, Sirius holds out an arm to each of them and apparates them to the Black family house.

When they land, Hermione takes a moment to collect herself before looking at the building before her, “Merlin’s beard,” she gasps, taking in everything.

It looks easily like it would cost millions of dollars and she looks at Sirius wide eyed, “this is it? Really!”

Sirius grins at her and nods, nudging her forward to the house, “yes ma’am, all this is ours. Since you are both my- well, my husband and my wife now, you are entitled to this place as well.”

“Wow,” she breathes, smiling at Remus and looking throughout the house as they step inside. A small elf greets them at the door and snaps, disappearing their items to their rooms. “Welcome masters and missus! Elma be pleased to serve someone once again!”

Hermione sneaks a glance at Sirius and he shrugs, holding his hands up as if asking for peace, “she was born here, tried to give her clothes but she cried… Couldn’t take the poor things tears!”

She rolls her eyes at him, smiling at the little elf and greeting her in return, “hello Elma.”

Remus murmurs the same, looking around as well, through the large windows he can see the ocean and a gorgeous pool that looks to be connected to it. “It’s beautiful here Sirius,” he tells his friend, smiling at him. “How come you’ve never really spoken of this before?”

Sirius shrugs, walking around the kitchen and peering through the window, “never really came up, honestly. Didn’t come here much, mum thought the women here were too slutty for her precious boys to see.” He pursues his lips before grinning wickedly, “which in hindsight they probably were, I remember summer of ’76-”

Remus clears his throat and interrupts his horny friend before he can begin, “ANYWAY, Hermione, how about Sirius shows us to our rooms, yeah?”

She chuckles, pushing her curls behind her shoulders and agrees.

Sirius huffs, pouting at them but nodding along and leading them through the villa and up the stairs.

“This will be your room, Hermione.” Sirius tells her, pointing at a beautiful room that opened up to a large deck, clear sliding glass doors the only thing between her and the summer sun. ““it’s got a killer tub, Mione, I figured you’d enjoy it the most.”

“And, this will be yours,” he motions across the hall at Remus, “no door to the outside but it’s still v’ry nice.”

Hermione nibbles on her lower lip, looking questioningly at them both, “so- ah… We won’t be sharing then?”

Sirius quirks a brow at her, grinning wolfishly at her “did you want to? You’re certainly welcome to join me anytime.”

The witch flushes, “well no- I… I’m not sure but I just thought… The ministry will know, won’t they?”

Remus shakes his head, “no, they won’t be able to track it quite that well. Though I’m sure they wish they could,” he glowers. “We only have to fulfil the sex aspect every other week and we should be fine.”

“So yeah! Enjoy our gorgeous holiday with no stress, just rest and relaxation,” Sirius beams at her, pulling sunglasses from his pocket and shoving them on his face, “I’ll see you chums by the pool, yeah?” Then he was gone, leaving the two bookworms in the hall.

“Well he’s excited, isn’t he,” Hermione chuckles, looking up at Remus.

“Yeah, s’his first holiday since he got out, you know,” Remus murmurs, smiling fondly at his friend. “He’s allowed to have a bit of crazy fun I suppose.”

She nods slowly, having forgotten about his newfound freedom. “I- I always forget, since it’s been several years that he’s been out.”

“I as well, Mione… I feel like an awful friend to him sometimes. He has so much to experience now that he’s free and can do whatever he likes.”

“But he’s stuck being married to me,” Hermione winces, frowning. Poor Sirius. The man hadn’t gotten a break since he had been imprisoned almost twenty years before and now here he was being forced into a relationship with her and into fatherhood. An inner thought sprung up and she blushes a bit, no wonder he’d mentioned that he wished he’d lasted longer. She’d likely been the first woman he had lain with since before his incarceration.

“Hey, don’t be like that Mione, he doesn’t regret it,” Remus tells her firmly, resting his hands on her waist, “he’d much rather be married to you than some broad that only wants him for his money anyhow.”

Hermione looks up at him, “but he’s so young, he’s only just gotten his freedom back and now he’s got to become a father and can’t be with other women, must be horrid. Especially to be with me, I’ve got no experience or anything really to bring to a marriage!”

“Hush now,” he tells her, shaking his head. “Give him some time, he’s not unhappy about being married to you. It’s a shock for all of us.”

She nods, a slight smile playing on her lips, “that is true.”

He squeezes her sides gently before moving away from her, “now, up for a swim and exploration? We’ve an entire island to see in a month!”

Hermione grins, nodding quickly as she allows him to take her hand and lead her.

 

***

August 1st, 1998

Time passes on the island quickly, they spend most days in the sun or exploring the wildlife on the island. They get to know each other and true to their word, they didn’t touch her for an entire two weeks beyond a helping hand to climb or a gentle hand on her back to guide her.

That didn’t stop them from touching each other, Hermione thought to herself crossly as she lay in bed one evening. She heard them down the hall and she knows that they thought they were being quiet. But they most definitely were not.

Currently she heard moans and the sound of a creaky headboard coming from Sirius’ room. And she’d had about enough of it. She wasn’t sure why she felt like this (yes she did), she had no feelings whatsoever for either man beyond friendship (lies), and it’s not like she fingered herself when she heard them together (also lies).

She tosses and turns, groaning quietly as she imagines what must be going on in the other room.

 

Down the hall finds Sirius gasping into a pillow as Remus ruts into his ass, his hand grasping his own cock and jerking it wildly. “FUCK, Remus,” he cries out, sobbing his release into the pillow, come covering his belly.

Behind him Remus is wild, the full moon only days away and the wolf is so desperately trying to claim his mate. He grips onto Sirius’ hair with one hand and the dark haired wizards hip with the other, nails digging in and most definitely leaving bruises. “God, such a good little slut aren’t you Padfoot? You like the way my cock fucks your desperate little arse don’t you?”

Sirius whines, nodding and begging for more, “Y-yes, Fuck. God, fuck me.”

It takes forever for Remus to come when he gets like this and Sirius can’t find it in himself to complain, the only thing he liked more than having his own cock buried in something was Remus’ stretching him open like this.

Suddenly Remus stops, causing Sirius to pout and jerk his head back to look at him, “Rem-”

“Hush,” the sandy haired wizard grunts, eyes staring at the door. “I believe we have a guest,” he chuckles quietly, “Hermione?”

Behind the cracked door the little witch stands still as a board, unable to speak even though she knows she’s been caught.

“Come in, Mione,” Remus chuckles, sitting back on his knees and withdrawing from Sirius’ hole with a soft squelch. When she hesitates again, “Now.” He commands.

She flushes bright red and does as she’s told, slipping into the room that is only lit by moonlight. “I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spy, I only heard and-”

Remus beckons her to the bed, reaching out a hand and gently tugs her up to join them, “You were curious?”

She nods, unable to look into either of their eyes. “Yes sir.”

He hadn’t thought his cock could get harder but sure enough, the second he hears that he can’t help but groan softly.

Sirius notices and smirks, sitting back against the pillows and pulls Hermione to his chest, pressing his hand against the curve of her breast, nosing against her throat. “What are you curious about, love?”

She can’t bring herself to say anything, her face bright as a tomato. A squeak falls from her lips as Sirius’ other hand works its way into her panties, fingers caressing over her wetness and probing at her clit. “God, she’s so fucking wet,” Sirius groans, pushing a finger inside her tightness.

“Yeah?” Remus smirks, grabbing his wand to cleanse where Sirius’ come had fallen earlier onto the sheets and his own sticky cock. Knowing that if things were heading where he wanted them to he wouldn’t want to chance an infection for their little witch.

“Let’s do something about that,” he whispers, nudging her legs apart and presses his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, just wanted to check in and see how you all are liking this so far? I'd love to see some comments and thoughts on where this is heading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione giggles a bit, allowing him to kiss her and spread her legs.

Sirius wraps his arms around her and begins to gently fondle her small breast, fingers flicking at a nipple. “I say we take her together tonight,” Sirius smirks, sucking a mark onto the witches throat.

“I must agree, Padfoot,” Remus hums, pulling the witch up and helps her straddle Sirius’ lap, “slowly now,” he whispers into the witch’s ear, nipping at her throat. He helps to position her so she can slowly sink down onto Sirius’ cock.

Hermione whimpers as the animagus thrusts up into her, gasping at the sudden fullness. She looks into Sirius’ eyes and grasps at his shoulders, “oh!”

He grins back at her, winking and resting his hands on her waist.

Remus settles himself on his knees behind her, he pulls her hair to the side and presses sweet kisses to her throat as Sirius thrusts lazily inside her.

She closes her eyes and gives into the feelings bubbling inside her, moaning as Remus murmurs dirty things in her ear and gasps when she feels his fingers rubbing gently against her where Sirius is inside her and with a soft whisper and flick of a wand, she feels a slickened finger press into her cunt slowly. “R-Remus?” She whimpers, brows furrowing when his finger presses deeper and deeper, moving alongside Sirius’ cock.

“Yes, love?” He murmurs, smiling into her neck and brings his other hand to swirl around her clit. He adds another finger to her hole and thrusts them slowly in and out of her, murmuring to her and soothing any complain she might have.

Sirius groans when Remus removes his fingers and begins to press into her with his cock. When Hermione lets out a soft cry, never having felt this stretching, he cranes his neck up to look at her, moving forward from where his head had fallen back against the pillows. His hips stutter to a stop, hushing her quietly and pressing kisses to her lips. Tears had come to her eyes and he hushes them away, groaning a bit as she is filled.

Remus murmurs to her quietly, telling her that he will stop the moment she asks and she quietly sniffles, “s’okay, just… just need a minute.” She whimpers, wiggling her hips a bit and gasps as Remus finally fills her completely. If she thought his cock had been huge before, it was no match to feel the two inside her cunt at once.

When she finally gives the go ahead to move, Sirius takes the initiative on that one. He thrusts up, rubbing her clit as they move inside her. He almost doesn’t need to move at all, Remus’ hard movements moving her up and down on his cock as well.

Slowly she feels pleasure bubbling up inside her and moments later she comes, clamping down around them both and sobbing her release.

They last significantly longer than the last time they had been together and come a while later, dragging three more orgasms from their wife in the meantime.

When they finally come it’s strange, they had never come simultaneously with each other, but this time all three of them do at the same time.

Hermione is the first to recover, gasping as she realizes a strange blue light surrounds them. “Uh-“  
Sirius mutters something, eyes cracking open a bit and then shooting open, “Shit.”

“Oh,” Remus whispers, “well shit.”

 

***  


August 19th, 1998

From that night on, she shares their bed, only then understanding what the phrase ‘honeymoon phase’ means. Most mornings waking up to a hard cock pressing against her in some way and while she had thought she would find it strange… It isn’t at all. Marriage is completely new to her and yet she finds their interactions totally natural. They fall into nearly everything with ease.

Sirius is a caregiver as much as he is needy, desperate for constant contact with whomever would give it to him due to his stint in Azkaban and his minimal affection he had received in his childhood.

Remus however, he needed his space, often becoming distant and needing some time away from the two of them. It had hurt Hermione at first, but eventually she understood that he was not doing it to offend her, he just needed time to reflect and unwind without others.

On those nights it was just Hermione and Sirius in the now enlarged king bed, moonlight filtering through the room as they clung to each other. The windows were open, and the sound of the ocean caressing rock was all that they could hear aside from each other.

Currently Hermione was on her knees and Sirius sat behind her, his hands rubbing over her hips as he languidly moved inside her. He smiles when she lets out a particularly loud moan.

They were now on the last night of their honeymoon and would go back to Grimmauld in the morning of the following day and pack their bags, so they could be ready to return to Hogwarts. They intended to make the time they had left count. Because once they returned to the real world, they knew they would have to confront their lives and friends and the baby Hermione was now undoubtedly carrying.

That bright light meant only one thing and there seemed to be silent agreement between the three of them that it should not be mentioned. The only change that happened was that Hermione quit partaking in her glass of wine each night at dinner. Beyond that they stayed the same, continuing to explore the gorgeous island and go on adventures throughout the rest of the month.

Sirius bent over her and nips at her shoulder, rolling his hips and fucking her deep, “like that, Mione?” He rumbles in her ear, moaning as she whines her agreement.

She wiggles her hips as he fucks her with slow, deliberate thrusts. “Yessss,” she hisses, arching her back. Between her thighs, Sirius finds her clit and begins to rub at her, “Where do you want me to come?” He whispers in her ear, asking only out of habit, knowing she won’t say anything other than her cunt. She hadn’t become very adventurous in the last month they had been on the island together, blushing bright whenever a suggestion about her ass or mouth came into question.

She had been glad to watch the two of them together however, fucking herself with her fingers when she watched Remus fuck Sirius into the mattress. The two wizards were much gentler with her than they ever were with each other. Sirius liked a little pain anyway, not minding if Remus wasn’t elaborate with his lubrication usage, they did things they would never dare do with their little witch.

She whimpers into the pillow, “my pussy, please! Please come in my pussy Sirius,” she keens loudly, gasping as he tilts her hips up and drives into her, quickly changing his pace. He tries to make her come too but ultimately reaches his release first, holding her close as he fills her up.

Hermione sighs softly, completely blissed out as he pulls out of her and sinks into the pillows next to her. “Good?” He asks with a chuckle.

She nods her agreement and wraps the sheet around herself, cuddling up against his chest, “so very good.”

They rest in peaceful quiet, listening to the sound of the waves until it lulls them both to sleep.

 

***  


The next morning, Remus greets them with a large breakfast and no explanations as to where he was the previous night, only agreeing with them when they say they missed him. He presses kisses to their cheeks before going up to make sure their bags are completely packed.

When breakfast is finished, Sirius grips their hands and Hermione sighs when the house they are in disappears and the Grecian ministry appears. The last month had been full of laughter, joy, and sex. Just what the three of them had needed after the last… Well, the last eight years of Hermione’s life and the last twenty of Sirius and Remus’. Finally, there could be a semblance of peace in their lives. Even if the Ministry was attempting to control them.

The portkey causes Hermione to vomit. All. Over. Sirius. Shoes.

They don’t mention it.

Only magicking it away and rubbing her back gently before apparating to Grimmauld.


	6. Chapter 6

September 1st, 1998

First day of classes brings everyone to their house tables with excitement and talk of their summers, mostly of the law and those who had been married. Those who were already pregnant also were the subject of most attention. Luna and Harry, who were the first to be married, had announced their pregnancy just a few days before when the trio had returned from their honeymoon.

Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Draco had stayed at Grimmauld over the summer, Draco not wanting to return to Malfoy Manor and Ginny flat out refusing to do so under any circumstances. Draco’s parents assured them, well, Narcissa had assured them that the manor was being completely renovated from the inside out. She had hated having the Dark Lord in her home and was desperately trying to get rid of any trace of revels or death.

Hermione had originally thought that would be very awkward for the four of them but Harry and Ginny had assured her everything would be fine and there were no hard feelings between them. Even Harry and Draco had formed a hesitant friendship leading up to the end of the war.

But Hermione had a niggling feeling that friendship was not the only reason the four had wanted to stay at Grimmauld together. Perhaps while Sirius, Remus, and she had been on the island that there had been a bit more than a housemate situation going on between the four of them. Considering when the trio had returned, Hermione had caught Ginny bent over the kitchen table with Harry balls deep inside of her, well, Hermione thought her chances of being correct were **extremely** high.

Hermione was dying to get Ginny alone to discuss it but there had been no time before the beginning of the term and resolved herself to invite her friend to tea in a few days. She also hated to discuss it with Luna in anyway, in case the situation between Harry and Ginny was not known. But with Luna… Nearly everything was known.

Draco didn’t seem the type to share either, but he was such a different man now that the war was over. He laughed easily and showed affection toward his friends. Actually, most of the Slytherins showed a lighter side now that the war was finished. There also seemed to be a lack of blood feuding. It was a nice change, Hermione thought.

When breakfast was finished, and all timetables had been handed out, she met up with Harry and Draco to head to advanced potions. Severus Snape was back in charge and taught just as strictly as before, though his hair seemed less greasy and he chose to teach without a heavy robe over his black trousers and dress shirt. He had healed up nicely after Nagini’s bites, thankfully.

He would later acknowledge that it was only due to Hermione’s quick thinking during the final battle that he lived to tell the tail about it. The potions master had spent the last few months recovering in Saint Mungo’s so that he had been excused from the law for the time being. Healers had told him that the damage done to his nerves had left him mostly impotent and though he would tell no one, he was quite relieved. He was damaged from years of abuse and spying, he didn’t need anyone to care for but himself, much less a wife or child.

Though he owed Hermione Lupin-Black a life debt, this didn’t mean he treated her any more kind in class or in every day life. Sneering at her “choice” of husbands and taunting her with as many dog jokes as he could, much to the amusement of the Slytherins who **hadn’t** mellowed with the end of the war.

This left the young witch exhausted and annoyed as she continued through the class and stayed behind when everyone left. She would only have four Advanced classes during her final year due to her apprenticeship, so she would only have potions, transfiguration, herbology, and charms. She had Potions on Mondays, Transfiguration Tuesdays, Herbology on Thursday, and Charms would be on Fridays. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons she would spend either scheduled at the infirmary depending on when Poppy needed her or with Severus Snape, brewing potions the infirmary would need. She had considered taking other courses but Minerva had convinced her that she would have enough to take care of with her apprenticeship.

Thankfully when the class was finished, Snape didn’t speak with her beyond handing her a list of potions the infirmary needed and a warning not to fuck anything up. With that he left her alone with a key to his ingredient stores. With a sigh, she gets to work.

Half way through the wart away potion she finds herself sick from the smell and dashes to the nearest empty cauldron and throws up, groaning as her stomach turns. When she finally finishes, she sits up and wipes at her mouth with her sleeve.

“Miss Granger, if you seek a trash bin then please do so, my cauldrons are not for your vomit,” an amused voice intones from behind her.

With reddened cheeks, Hermione turns and flicks her wand to vanish the sick from the black pot. “I apologize, sir. It will not happen again,” she says quietly, swallowing a grimace at the taste in her mouth.

The dark professor stares at her, something akin to sadness in his eyes, “Of course it won’t, I will fix the problem,” he says quietly, walking toward the front of the classroom where he begins to go through his cabinets. When he comes back to her, he has a handful of vials and gives them to her, “Wednesday you will brew the nauseam potion, with approximately ninety potentially pregnant witches in the school, we’re going to need it. As for today, you will go to your rooms and rest until it is time for your evening shift with Poppy.”

Hermione stares at him, eyes wide, “I- thank you professor.” She cracks open a vial and swallows it quickly, making a small noise of pleasure as the nausea seeps away from her. “That’s the first time my stomach has been calm since last week,” she tells him, smiling half heartedly.

“I am sure it is,” he murmurs, black eyes looking at hers. “Go on, I will finish here.”

With a nod, she smiles at him one more time before grabbing her bag and heading toward her rooms on the third floor that she now shares with Remus and Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter this evening, I have more to write this evening and plan to upload by Tuesday as well!  
> Let me know how you are liking it by subscribing and commenting!  
> What do you think about the idea of Draco/Ginny/Luna/Harry? Should I expand this story to include other couples stories as well?  
> Should Severus eventually find a wife? Who should it be?  
> Tell me your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

A few nights later finds Hermione snuggled up on a chaise with Ginny and Luna sitting near her on the couch, smiling and laughing with her friends like the normal teenager she should be. It was a full moon and Sirius and Remus were currently running through the grounds and wouldn’t be back until late. Meanwhile, Ginny and Luna had finally come clean about their situation with Harry and Draco.

Turns out Harry and Draco had gotten in a fight shortly after Hermione had left on her honeymoon, the muggle way, punches were thrown, and it led to some reportedly “seriously hot sex” after Ginny had yelled at them to get a room. They had, they’d just taken the witches with them and somehow a week later Luna showed up with a knowing twinkle in her eye and a positive early detect pregnancy potion in hand.

“You looked so much like Dumbledore it was kind of scary,” Ginny snorts, shoving a biscuit in her mouth.

“Well, it was such a surprise,” Luna grins at her before leaning her head against her shoulder and sighing, resting her hands on her growing belly. “I half suspect one belongs to each,” she says dreamily, “but we will only know that for sure when the babes make their arrival.”

“That’s possible?” Hermione squeaks out, looking frantically at her own stomach that was only just beginning to show a small swell. “That sounds…. Potentially terrifying.”

“Why?” Luna hums, brow furrowing, “I can’t think of anything more perfect than carrying the babies of both men you love at the same time. Plus, it gives Ginny a break before she must conceive if we register as a foursome.” She gazes lovingly up at the redhead, sighing in pleasure when Ginny presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

Hermione shifts from her place on the chaise, “That’s true, I just- I don’t think I could carry more than one baby at a time. Or would choose to,” she laughs nervously, “I suppose I should get that checked!”

Ginny laughs, running her fingers through Luna’s luminescent hair, “you probably should, but what I really want to know is how those two got you in bed. Tell me all about it,” she grins at her wolfishly.

The brunette flushes bright pink and is only saved by Remus coming through the door looking positively knackered. Sirius follows behind him and waves at them but forces the tired wolf through the bedroom door instead of stopping.

Hermione smiles apologetically at her friends but they understood, letting themselves out as she makes her way to the bedroom.

The wolf and Animagus were now curled up in the bed, getting the sheets dirty no doubt, Hermione thinks fondly as she crawls in next to them. Remus had no new scars, thankfully. Though Sirius sported a new gash on his shoulder which he quietly explains was not from Moony but from the whomping willow.

She nods and rests her head on Remus’ shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his chest as he shifts to wrap his arm around her and press his hand to her belly.

They still had not spoken about the pregnancy but Remus, or Moony, depending on the time of day, had become very possessive of her and his hand was nearly constantly on her belly whenever they were alone.

Sirius had yet to acknowledge the small swell, something that had made Hermione uncomfortable and a bit sad.

They had a scan in the next week or so though so he couldn’t avoid it much longer.

With a sigh, she falls into sleep next to her wizards, thankful for another full moon to be over.

 

***  


September 19th 1998

The morning of Hermione’s birthday starts just perfectly in her opinion, with Sirius’ head between her thighs and Remus’ lips wrapped around a hard nipple.

Lapping at her wetness, Sirius slips a finger inside her and she gasps loudly, arching into Remus’ mouth as the sandy haired wizard brings his hand to play with her other breast. “I believe we owe you eighteen birthday spankings,” Sirius jokes, lifting his head to look at her. His lips glisten as he swipes his tongue across them.

“eighteen birthday orgasms sound better,” Remus smirks, nipping at her and shifting her slightly so he can lift her leg over his, thrusting into her roughly. With a bark of a laugh, Sirius agrees and goes back to work on her.

 

***

 

A while later finds them in a puppy pile, all laying on top of one another half dazed out in bliss, Hermione having been given at least half a dozen orgasms before they are finished with her.

Though she doesn’t want to ruin it, she knows it must be said, “we have the scan at noon,” she murmurs, peering down at her wizards. Sirius lay on her breast and Remus on her belly, both tense when she speaks.

“Yeah,” Remus says quietly, “well we have the party later as well.”

She huffs, shifts up to sit against the pillows, knocking them off her. “You know we have to talk about the fact that I’m pregnant sooner or later don’t you?”

They both wince at her tone and sit up to look at her. “We know,” Sirius mumbles, turning his gaze away to pick at the duvet.

“Do you?” Hermione asks, sounding a bit angry but mostly hurt. “I feel as if I’ve been dealing with this myself since that night and it’s been nearly two months! That’s a long ass time to deal with this myself!”

Remus cringes slightly and tries to appease her, “and we’re very sorry about that,” he tells her, reaching out to touch her and grimacing as she flinches away.

“Hey,” Sirius sighs, “we know we fucked up, we shouldn’t have left you alone like that. We were-” Remus stares at him hard, “ **I** was trying to come to terms with it.”

“I know and you think **I** wasn’t?” She shrills, eyes wide, “I’m growing it! My body is changing and I’m throwing up so constantly I can’t even look at food! But **YOU** were coming to terms with it!” She huffs, drawing back and fighting her way out of the bed. “You, Sirius Black, have another thing coming if you think you can just ignore this until you **come to terms** with this!”

Sirius stands and attempts to follow her from where she’s rushing to the bathroom but the door is slammed in his face. He turns and looks at Remus with an exasperated look on his face and Remus sighs, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a review! Always up to hear what you think and what you might be interested in seeing next!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione doesn’t speak to them the rest of the morning, instead ignoring them and hissing that she didn’t even care if they made it to the scan and was going herself.

They did in fact make it to the scan.

Wincing at the harsh way Poppy looks at them from her spot at Hermione’s bedside and motions sharply to the seats on either side of the bed.

When they’re seated, the mediwitch begins to palpate over Hermione’s belly, humming softly before moving away to wave her wand over the her, results from the spells show up on the papers hovering near her.

When she is finished she peers at the papers and nods, “So you are seven weeks currently, the first of August you said is the conception date? Tell me about symptoms you’ve been having.”

“Yes, we had a bond burst,” Hermione murmurs, resting her hands on her lower belly. “I’ve been having unending nausea, Professor Snape has been having me work on nausea potions though so I have had a consistent supply. My breasts have been sore, I can barely stand to touch them. Oh, I’ve also been exhausted, I nap daily.”

Sirius looks at her with his brow furrowed, he hadn’t known any of that. Sure he had noticed that she had swollen and sensitive breasts but he hadn’t paid much mind other than that. “I didn’t know you had been sick,” he muttered, looking up at her.

She looks at him irritably, “that’s because you’ve not been paying attention,” she hisses.

Poppy raises her brows and continues, “Well, your baby this week is the size of a grape and will double in size within the next two weeks. You won’t have another appointment with me until 12 weeks and you likely won’t be able to see much this week on the scan. Continue taking the nausea potions and I have a few more overall health potions to send with you, unfortunately I can’t help much with your exhaustion but we will keep an eye on that.” With that she casts a spell, pointing her wand at Hermione’s belly and a black orb floats above it. In the orb they see a grainy picture and Poppy hums softly, “and that little dot is your baby,” she smiles.

Sirius looks at the orb and gasps quietly, “that’s it?” He asks quietly, looking between the mediwitch and Hermione. He reaches for Hermione’s hand and she allows him to take it but stares at him with watery eyes.

“Yes,” she whispers, pointing at a tiny dot inside the orb.

Remus takes her other hand and presses his lips to her fingers, “wonderful,” he murmurs, smiling at them both.

Poppy waves her wand again and the orb disappears and several images land in her hands, “I will see you on October 10th at noon again. Here are your photos, I will see you on Monday Hermione. Happy Birthday, dear.” With that she waves them out of the room and closes the doors behind them.

Hermione stands there for a second, looking at the pictures of the little blob that is inside of her. Sirius is hesitant to touch her but wraps his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, “I’m sorry,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She sniffles, leaning her head against Remus’ shoulder as he hugs her front, “I know, me too. We should have spoken about this sooner. It’s my fault too.”

Remus kisses her forehead and then releases her so he can lead them toward their rooms, “We all should have spoken about this sooner, we knew it was going to happen. Perhaps we should have discussed children before we got married.”

“Yeah,” Sirius mumbles, “I guess I just did not think it would happen so soon, I mean I guess I just thought maybe we could try to conceive later in the year… We had until next July anyway to conceive so.”

“Well yes but we didn’t and **couldn’t** use protection so I think maybe you should have assumed it would happen sooner rather than later!” Hermione says, brow furrowing. “I mean. All three of us are young and fertile and it’s not like you tried pulling out!”

Remus snorts, waving their portrait door open to their rooms and ushering them inside, “that is true Padfoot. We most definitely didn’t pull out.”

Hermione flushes as Remus squeezes her to his side, “We acted as horny teenagers, we didn’t act with any modicum of trying to prevent this.”

Sirius sighs with a nod, sitting down with Hermione on the couch, “You’re right, just like always,” he jests, pulling her into his lap. “But why didn’t you tell us how you were feeling?”

She shrugs, lying her head on his shoulder as Remus pulls her feet onto his lap, “didn’t think you would be interested in it. We’ve barely been married two months and we’re not exactly doing much more together than having sex. Plus, you have your classes and I’ve had my apprenticeship.”

Remus frowns, his eyes meeting Sirius’, she was right. They had only spent time together in the last month having sex or sleeping. Other than that, all three of them had been too busy to spend time together. “I’m sorry, Hermione. We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

She shrugs, “It’s fine, I never expected more out of this marriage than that. I think it will be fine if we just continue the way we have been but…” She pauses for a moment, “but I think I will reside in the spare bedroom.”

Sirius grimaces, “Hermione you don’t have to do that, we promise we’ll do better from here on out! I just. I’m terrified, Mione. I-”

She interrupts him and shakes her head, “I’ll be sleeping in the other room and we can work on this **relationship** , build up to a better one if you will. I’m terrified too Sirius, like I said this morning. I’m the one who has to deal with my body changing and no one to talk to about it.”

“That’s our fault,” Remus murmurs, “and we’re deeply sorry to leave you alone with this. We will work diligently to make this better with you. To be better fathers and husbands.”

Hermione peers up at him and smiles weakly, “I appreciate that.” She casts a tempus charm and sighs, “well I guess it’s time to get ready for the party.”

They bob their heads in agreement, Remus standing to help her up. “We promise things will be better from now on,” he tells her sincerely.

Sirius squeezes her hand and agrees with him, “Promise.”


End file.
